1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication socket assembly having a plurality of sockets, and more particularly to an assembly which is equipped with a sorter for collecting cords.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the information age, the knowledge or information flow does highly depend on networking, which includes existing telnet, cable net and fiber net. Typically, taking a telnet for example, the telnet reaches individual family by a form of a wall plate having at least a receiving communication socket constructed on an interior wall. The wall plate is then performed as a terminal of the far-side telnet for domestic extension usage.
Referring now to FIG. 1A, a conventional wall socket plate 10 with a plurality of communication sockets 14 (five communication sockets shown) is shown perspective. The wall socket plate 10 includes a panel plate 12 for constructing the communication sockets 14. Several screws 16 (two shown in the figure) can be used to mount the wall socket plate 10 onto a wall or a floor (not shown in the figure). Inside each of the communication sockets 14, a predetermined number of gold-plated contacts 18 are included to perform as terminals of a foreign net (not shown in the figure).
Referring now to FIG. 1B, every communication socket 14 in the wall socket plate 10 of FIG. 1A is engaged with a respective plug 60 as an end of a respective cords 62 which has another end connected with a communication equipment; say, a telephone or a computer for example. Obviously, the wall socket plate 10 having 5 communication sockets 14 shown in FIG. 1A or FIG. 1B can engage maximally and parallel with 5 plugs 60, i.e. 5 local communication equipments, at the same time.
Referring now to FIG. 2, a conventional extension split adaptor 20 is shown explodedly. The extension split adaptor 20 includes a housing 21 for accommodating a socket panel 22 forming a plurality of sockets. One end of the socket panel 22 provides openings of the sockets for receiving plugs while another end thereof is wiring in parallel by an extension cord 23 to a plug 24.
In general, a conventional wall socket plate usually mounted to an interior wall can only provide a limited number of communication sockets, one or two mostly. Therefore, only a limited number of local communication equipments can be connected with the foreign net. Definitely, such a situation has be improved by utilizing the extension split adaptor, as the one 20 shown in FIG. 2 for example, to each communication socket of the wall socket plate.
Nevertheless, no matter what kind of efforts is introduced to resolved the foregoing problem, an identical situation rises to bother the simultaneous application of multiple sockets. The situation is the problem of messing-up cords close to the sockets, from which the cord and plug particular to an interested equipment will be hard to be identified and thus work upon sorting the cords will become both tedious and trivial.
Therefore, a resort to overcome the aforesaid problem of messing-up cords is welcome definitely in the art.